117556-how-to-change-your-in-game-name-for-free
Content ---- ---- Yeah I was told that was over with though and that if I wanted a name change to use the paid name change service, after I explained what happened they did the name correction for me. Basically during a server transfer where I actually had a character with the same name on the server i was transferring too. I deleted the old character but still got prompted to change the characters name, I did and the filed a ticket. | |} ---- ---- Nope, name is unique to server, hence the reason for using the transfer system to force toon renames | |} ---- ---- ---- That's a good idea, I'll try that with my Aurin when I'm ready to transfer him. I might make characters with all my character's names on the other server as well so I can transfer freely if I want to without having to worry about being forced to rename them. Also means I can remake my Chua on Luminai with a different class without having to delete my original one. Thanks for the help :) One last question. If I accidentally forget to delete one of the fodder characters and move my original character to the same server, will I be able to rename the fodder one instead, or am I forced to rename the original one? | |} ---- The way it should work is that the game will notice a naming conflict and ask you to rename your original character upon first login. But before doing so, you will still be able to delete your fodder and... rename your character using the fodder's name :) | |} ---- Great :) Glad to hear forgetting to delete the fodder isn't a huge issue. Thanks a lot. | |} ---- ---- a name change can be purchased with omni bits from the store. as to your forum handle, try contacting cs. i have heard of this with other people as well. ten years is quite some time. | |} ---- They will let you change your forum handle. Just contact one of the Forum Mods, tell them what you did (mistakenly put your real name there) and they'll probably fix you right up. Oh, tell them what you want your NEW handle to be. The "once every ten years" is to keep people from coming in, making an ass of themselves and then changing their name to dodge the social repercussions of being a d-bag on the forums. | |} ---- I contacted customer service and they gave me an email to contact for forum related issues. Mailed them, let them know what my problem was and waited a few days and didn't hear back. Updated my ticket and asked them what to do if they never got back to me. Said they were especially busy and to just keep waiting. Eventually the ticket automatically marked itself as solved, and I was asked to fill out a survey about how satisfied I was with the customer service I received. I thought it best not to fill out said survey because they still haven't responded to my email or indeed given any indication they received it. So, if I contact a mod here on the Forums they'll help me? Okay...how do I do that? and which Moderator do you think would be happy to help me? I don't want to bother anyone, but it probably is in my best interest to use a pseudonym...probably not a good idea that I used an actual photo of myself either... | |} ----